


Do you want to....?

by demonshide7



Series: Frozen [3]
Category: Ricsyung - Fandom, Shinhwa
Genre: Implied male to male relationship, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: And then... Shinhwa....





	Do you want to....?

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts at the time...Had it been Eric and Hyesung...  
>  (Eric had not broken my heart yet... Hyesung was still his sun...)

“Pilkyo… _Do you wanna build a snowman_?” Eric sang.

Hyesung looked at him blearily. 

“ _It doesn’t have to be a snowman…_ ”

Hyesung nodded.  

Eric jumped out from the bed and headed out of the bedroom door whooping.  The other four were waiting in Hyesung’s living room, all dressed in snow clothes.

Hyesung sighed, got up and shut the door of his bedroom.  Then he locked the door and moved his leather wing chair in front of it.  He crawled back into his sheets and went back to sleep.  He’s still hungover from the drinking party they had last night in Eric’s house. He can’t understand why the others were so chipper.  He needed more sleep. 

“Yah!  Jung Pilkyo!” Eric hammered at the locked door. 

Hyesung put on his ear phones and turned up some soothing classical music and again went to sleep.

***

It was many hours before he woke from his sleep.

He woke and found Eric next to him, sleeping as well.  The leather wing chair was placed back to where it used to be.  He’s sure that they had forced it away and scuff marks were probably found on the tile of the floor.  He shrugged.  At least, he had enough sense not to get hardwood floors.

He padded slowly out to the dining room and saw all the other Shinhwa members sprawled over his sofas and floor.

He passed by the balcony to go to the kitchen and he almost had a heart attack. He clattered against a chair.   

There were people on his balcony. 

Sasaeng fans?  News reporters?  Burglars?  Perverts?

Then he noticed that they were very still, these people on his balcony.

He drew nearer and saw six perfectly formed snowmen out on his balcony. Each sported a name. 

“You didn’t want to build one, so we built a few for you,” Eric came up silently behind him and whispered near his ear.

“Did you think about how much flooding SIX!!!!  Mind you, SIX!!!!! Snowmen will cause?” Hyesung almost shrieked out.

Eric grinned.  “But I made the cutest one and named it Hyesung!  Besides, the others said that once it scares the bejeesus out of you, they were going to take them back downstairs.  I’m taking Hyesungie, though.  I’ll leave JungHyuk behind.”

Hyesung narrowed his eyes at Eric.  “Eric, take them all back downstairs.  And if Junghyuk gets left behind, Eric, you’re going to be as frozen as that snowman, understand?”

Eric nodded happily.

He plodded after Hyesung.  He just knew Hyesung was going to make some hangover soup and possibly some mandu.  Now, if only he didn’t use so much sesame seed oil, it would be perfect…

 *~*


End file.
